Alan and Eric's Valentine
by V. Lohengrin
Summary: A little fanfic on how Alan Humphries and Eric Slingby celebrated the special day


"Will~ you're so mean~" the all too familiar high-pitched voice whined from the corridor ahead of him as the sound of door violently slammed followed.

There he was, one of his co-workers, clinging pitifully on the obviously locked door.

"Grell-senpai?"

The scarlet locks flung around as he turned to see who had called him.

"Alan~" he replied tearfully, finally left the door only to pull the smaller shinigami into a hug. "Will is so mean~ I haven't even told him where we will be having our Valentine dinner and he chased me out already~"

"V-Valentine dinner?" Alan responded as he tried to breath.

Hearing this, Grell suddenly looked around and loosened hi steel grip. Alan immediately slid away for more oxygen.

"Hm~? Where's Eric~?"

"Eric-senpai?" he said as he straightened his jacket. "He'll be working overtime today."

"See~?" he twirled his long locks dramatically. "Ronald will have his own Valentine dinner with his girls, and so do Alan and Eric~ You're so mean, Will~"

"We're not," Alan said in small voice, a light pink flushed his pale cheeks.

"And I thought that I'd be kind and save you from paperwork—" he paused with horrified expression. "What did you say?"

"We're not," the small shinigami repeated a bit louder, the flash of sadness did not escape the redhead. "Eric-senpai said that he'll be working overtime for the next three days also."

Grell stomped back to the heavy door and started to bang it loudly. "I can't believe it, Will~! I can see that you _love_ overtimes but you can't give Eric one too and ruin his Valentine's Day~!" he screamed, ignoring Alan's squeaks and horrified expression.

One hundred meters exactly from where they were standing, a small group of reapers snickered at the tall blonde man. Eric, making his way back to his office with a large stack of paperwork in his arms, was of course none too happy about this.

"Don't listen to his nonsense," he said to no one in particular before continuing his way.

While he would never admit it, he knew he was a little bit disappointed when he found out about overtime on Valentine's Day. Okay, perhaps more than a little bit. He wished he could spend more time with his friend after all….

One hundred and fifty meters from Eric's office, the heavy oak door of William T. Spears office swung open and his death scythe slid out dangerously close to Grell's face, surprising both reapers.

"You will shut up and leave, Sutcliff," William's deep and authoritative voice sounded. "It is partly your fault that Slingby and the others will be working overtime on February fourteen for you contributed less than expected."

"And now it's my fault~!" Grell complained. "You took my death scythe, so how am I supposed to work, Will~?"

"You do not need death scythes to fill in paperwork, Sutcliff," he replied. "Now, leave before mine find your face."

"C-Come on, Grell-senpai. Let's just go and not disturb William-senpai further." Alan quickly pushed him away before William made his words true. "We will be leaving then. Good evening, William-senpai."

* * *

Outside the Shinigami Dispatch building, Grell turned to him, still pouting. "You got anything important now, Alan?"

"Er… no?" he replied uncertainly, clutching his green scarf tighter.

"Come with me, then~? I'm going to get my Valentine chocolate ingredients now~"

"Sure…."

They made their way in the thick blanket of snow to a lovely shop led by Grell. Everything he needed was available there, he said, and perhaps he could get something for Eric too.

At his uncomprehending look, Grell raised a brow. "Are you not going to get anything for Eric~?"

Alan blinked, feeling more stupid as the seconds ticked by. "No?"

"Nothing at all~?" Alan winced at the high-pitched voice hurting his ears.

He had actually thought about it. He had already started to plan when he was going to get his ingredients before it dawned on him that perhaps Eric, his only close friend, would misunderstand his intentions and stay away from him. Quietly he voiced his worries to the redhead, not that he had any idea as to why he even did at all.

"Don't be silly, Alan~" Grell twirled his hair thoughtfully. "He wouldn't~ I think he'd be very happy to get something from you~"

"Really?"

Grell's sharp teeth bared as he grinned widely. "Of course, Alan~ Come on, go get yours~"

Relieved at the reassurances, Alan nodded and clumsily made his way between racks for his purchases as he had planned earlier. Well, if Eric misunderstood him, he guessed he could always explain….

"Alright, Alan~ Remember~"

They stood outside the shop, holding their purchases respectively in their hands. The lady cashier was very excited at the amount of money they (especially Grell) had spent.

"Don't worry and just do your best, okay~?"

Later that night after arriving at his house, Alan carefully put away his things, a happy smile on his face. He would start making the chocolate cake tomorrow after work.

* * *

Grell stepped out from a corner the next day. "Alan~"

Alan jumped in surprise at his sudden appearance. Eric had just walked away to continue his work. "Grell-senpai!"

"How is it~?" he asked quietly, barely contained his excitement.

He felt his cheeks heated up a little. Argh, why would he be so embarrassed? Nonono, why, out of all reapers he could have talked to, does it have to be Grell? "I'm going to start it after I get home," he replied.

Grell giggled girlishly. "Well then~ Good luck, okay~" I'm gonna go to Will's office now~" with that, he skipped away in that red heels of his, tapping loudly against the spotless marble.

As he had planned, he started his chocolate cake for Eric that night after he got home. Alan was a skillful patissier. Even so, he made sure everything was as it should be and nothing went wrong. He wanted to give Eric a perfect Valentine present. The wonderful smell of freshly baked cake and chocolate filled the kitchen that night as the small shinigami worked with wide smile all the times.

* * *

On the Valentine's Day morning, Alan left to work earlier than usual. He planned to give Eric his present before he started his work for the day. Upon his arrival, the Shinigami Dispatch building was quiet, missing the usual sight of reapers bustling around with lists and death scythes he was so used to.

He strode happily to Eric's office, pleased that his plans had gone well so far. Eric had obviously had a tiring night last night, he silently peered around, as he did not even tidy up his things before leaving. His remaining paperwork was scattered everywhere on the desk he could hardly find a place for his gift.

Carefully he put the beautifully warped box away and rolled up his sleeves. He could not help with the overtimes, but he could at least help him cleaning up the mess. Quietly and quickly he stacked the papers on a side, putting the ink bottle and pen beside it, and tossed the stapler and paperclips into the empty desk drawer. He colored when he noticed a picture of them taken in London, the only thing stood where it should be on the desk. After everything was neat even to his standards, he slid the large comfy chair back and placed his gift on the middle of the desk.

When he was about to take his first step out the office, he nearly ran into a sloppily dressed chest. He looked up to see a confused and surprised Eric, his death scythe hung on his shoulder between his fingers.

"Good morning, Eric-senpai," he greeted with a wide grin, willing himself not to giggle at Eric's expression.

"Good morning, Alan," Eric replied unsurely. "What're you doing in here?"

Alan smiled. "I got something for you…. Happy Valentine, Eric-senpai." With a quick, barely-there hug, he flushed and left.

Eric, still not quite comprehending the whole thing, blinked stupidly as he entered his office. His eyes widened when he saw the beautiful box sitting neatly on his desk.

"Alan…?"

He carefully lifted the small box. There was no card, no sign, nothing. But the style of the red bow was Alan's work, of that he was sure.

Slowly he pulled the ribbon and opened the lid. A beautiful chocolate cake sat inside, with his name in icing sugar decorating elegantly on top. And gods, it smelled so sweet and good he could not help inhaling the scent deeply and smiled. Already, the day did not feel as bad as he had thought it would.

* * *

Alan hummed cheerfully to himself on his way to his office to start the day. Their offices were not far away, there was nobody to see the pink tinted his cheeks.

He had finally given him… all he hoped was Eric would like his present.

A series of knocks sounded on the door and he looked up, thinking that it was Eric.

"Enter…."

A sea of red flew in and Grell grinned widely. "Aw, Alan~ you're blushing~! How did it go~?"

Alan nearly face palmed himself. With that pitch and volume, there was no doubt that Eric had heard Grell's words.

"Not so loud, Grell-senpai," he whispered exasperatedly.

"Well~?" he prompted impatiently, though he did lower his voice a bit.

"I made a chocolate cake," he started, feeling himself coloring further. "Well, nothing big… but I've given him."

Grell squealed in delight and again, pulled the small shinigami into his death hug. "I'm so happy for both of you~ Eric, you're so lucky to have Alan love you this much~"

Alan was sure he was going to pass out of the unhealthy amount of embarrassment.

"Now it's my turn~ Will~"

* * *

A/N:

This is the fanfic version of the previous sketches (See them at my DA :D)

I have no idea how or why William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliff are also here (Ronald Knox is busy going out with his girls :D) but I love them too :D

Read, review, and enjoy~ :D

Happy Valentine's Day to you XD


End file.
